Do You Remember ?
by SonaChanTheHedgehog
Summary: L'amitié est une des choses les plus précieuses au monde. On se souvient forcément de la rencontre avec l'autre. Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Et est-ce la même chose pour l'autre ?


Salut les gens !

Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit de fan fics sur Sonic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que je suis très occupée avec une autre fan fic en ce moment que vous pouvez lire : il s'agit de _Tales of Symphonia 2 : La revanche d'Yggdrasill_ (avec l'univers de Tales of Symphonia, qui n'a rien à voir avec celui du hérisson bleu), donc no panic pour Sonic.

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en me remémorant de la fameuse scène dans Sonic X où Tails raconte à Chris sa rencontre avec Sonic et ses ressentis sur ce moment. Cette scène m'a beaucoup marquée, et de ce fait, je souhaitais en établir un OS.

**Résumé :** L'amitié est une des choses les plus précieuses au monde. On se souvient forcément de la rencontre avec l'autre. Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Et est-ce la même chose pour l'autre ?

**Do you remember ?**

A bord du Tornado, Tails décida d'aller faire un tour. Mais pas n'importe où. Il voulait retourner sur l'île où il a rencontré Sonic. Une île au cadre assez paradisiaque, qui lui faisait rappeler de bons et de mauvais souvenirs.

Arrivé à destination, il atterrit au bord d'un énorme espace vert. Il coupa le moteur et sauta par-dessus la porte. Il regarda autour de lui : Rien n'avait changé autour de lui. Il y avait toujours cette forêt bien verte, le sol toujours aussi dur et vert-jaunâtre.

Il marcha sur un des nombreux chemins sans savoir où aller. Il se dit qu'il prendrait facilement ses points de repères, étant donné qu'il la connaissait déjà. En marchant, il se remémora de plusieurs scènes l'ayant marqué.

Sa famille, où il était enfant unique, ne l'aimait pas vraiment. La famille avait même très honte d'avoir un fils ayant deux queues alors que les animaux courants n'en portaient qu'une seule. La famille ne le maltraitait pas, mais l'ignorait beaucoup. Même en voulant jouer avec les autres hybrides de son âge, il était tout le temps rejeté à cause de ses queues. Le pauvre petit Miles ne comprit rien à ce moment là ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était tout le temps seul. Avec une famille qui ne prêtait pas attention à lui et sans amis. Tout ça à cause de ces deux queues, alors qu'il était innocent, gentil et prêt à tout pour avoir ce petit quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux.

Puis vient ce moment où il fut attiré par la mécanique, le bricolage. Il effectua un premier essai avec des éléments basiques et adaptés à son jeune âge. Très vite, il s'attacha à ce nouveau passe-temps qui lui fait vite oublier sa solitude. Il s'amusa à créer, peut-être des gadgets, mais il aimait beaucoup jouer, manipuler avec ceci.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il était avec un de ses derniers petits objets créés, un groupe de jeunes arriva vers lui.

« -Ca a l'air intéressant ton truc, lui dit le chef, un espèce d'ours, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une petite lampe, lui répondit-il sincèrement, je dois encore la mettre au point, elle n'est pas parfaite.

-Est-ce qu'on peut regarder ?

-Euh… Oui, allez-y. »

Il lui donna sa création. Le leader regarda l'objet.

« Hum… Il est vrai que c'est incroyable comment tu l'as fait… Si tu veux, je peux la mettre au point moi-même… »

En réalité, la bande était jalouse du talent du jeune renard. Sur un gros tronc coupé, le chef posa l'objet et sortit sa batte, type batte de base-ball.

« Non, intervint Tails, vous n'allez tout de même pas…

-Détruis-le ! Lui répondit son voisin, une sorte de chat sauvage.

-NON, NOON ! »

Un autre membre de la bande, un singe, le retint par les bras. Tails était si affolé. Il avait compris que ces voyous l'avaient dupé.

« NOON ! »

La batte fracassa l'objet qui éclata en mille morceaux, sous les regards amusés de la bande et le regard effrayé de Tails. Le singe le relâcha.

« Tiens, ton objet est au point maintenant, tu pourras bien t'amuser avec maintenant ! »

Les rivaux partirent en se moquant de lui. Le jeune renard ramassa le peu de ce qu'il lui restait, avec des larmes coulant sur son museau. Il avait passé, sacrifié tout son temps libre pour créer cet objet ! Pourquoi, pourquoi le détruire par simple jalousie ?

Tails s'en alla très loin, il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit où il n'y avait plus d'avenir pour lui, où tout le monde le rejetait, où personne ne l'acceptait comme il était.

Puis, il sentit quelque chose passer devant lui. Un courant d'air peut-être, pensa-t-il. Mais en regardant plus loin, il aperçut une silhouette bleue assez bizarre. Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait. Attiré par celle-ci, il se cacha dans les buissons en la fixant du regard. Cette silhouette était celle d'un hérisson bleu, avec des baskets rouges. Il avait l'air très cool, mais son regard laissait planer le doute. Alors que le hérisson regardait la forêt, d'un regard un peu menaçant, sûrement pour trouver un chemin, Tails observa ses yeux verts pommes. De magnifiques yeux comme personne d'autre n'avaient, comme personne n'avait jamais vu. Le hérisson s'en alla très vite d'un seul coup. Il courait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il allait si vite qu'on pouvait voir un éclair bleu se dégager. Tails fut émerveillé de ceci. Il était très impressionné par cette vitesse supersonique qu'il n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie. Il décida alors de poursuivre cet étrange inconnu. Il sortit des buissons et emprunta le même chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tomba par hasard sur un avion de couleur rouge, avec des lignes jaunes sur le bord des hélices et à l'arrière de l'avion. Il était impressionné par cette grandeur impressionnante. Un sourire se dessina grandement sur son visage. Il ignorait à qui il pouvait bien appartenir. Toutefois, il décida de le restaurer un peu. Tout d'abord, il regarda du côté du pilote.

Tout était encore en bon état. Il n'avait pas encore vu un avion en taille réel. Son rêve serait de le conduire. Mais il n'osa pas.

Plus tard, on put voir le renard peindre l'avion en bleu. Il le trouvait bien plus joli coloré en cette couleur. Mais alors qu'il le peigna, il ne vit pas le hérisson bleu arriver derrière lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Le renard se retourna et vit alors le hérisson.

« -Oh, bonjour, lui répondit Tails, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-Oui. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien… Je repeins l'avion. Je me suis dit qu'il serait bien plus joli en bleu, non ?

-Effectivement, lui répondit le hérisson. Mais dis-moi, ce ne serait pas toi qui m'aurait suivi tout à l'heure ? »

Tails sursauta. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette question.

« -Je… J'étais dans le coin, et je t'ai vu par hasard. Je te trouvais cool, alors je t'ai suivi. J'aimerais beaucoup être comme toi…

-Mais tu le sauras, lui répondit-il. Puis-je savoir ton nom ?

-Mon nom est Miles Prower, mais on m'appelle Tails.

-Enchanté. Je m'appelle Sonic. Sonic le hérisson.

-Et… Cet avion est à toi ?

-Oui, lui répondit Sonic. Mais il est maintenant à toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-M… Merci Sonic ! Lui répondit Tails, très ému. »

Et c'est ainsi que Tails avait enfin auprès de lui un confident, un ami qui le comprenait et qui ne le jugeait pas par son physique. Le renard devint soulagé, avait retrouvé une nouvelle manière de vivre heureux. Non seulement il pourra faire de la mécanique, mais en plus, il aura un ami pour lui.

Fin du flash-back.

Tails déboucha plus tard sur une plage au sable fin, avec des cocotiers. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel complètement bleu. Il faisait très bon à cet endroit. Le jeune renard s'assied sur le sable. Cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait Sonic, qu'il le suivait dans ses aventures afin de contrer les plans du terrible Docteur Robotnik. En aucun cas le hérisson bleu ne l'a trahi ou ne l'a trompé, il a toujours été sincère avec lui, ne l'a jamais laissé tombé. Il était un véritable ami. Ce véritable ami était son vœu le plus cher, et il a été exaucé. Il se sentait si heureux. Et puis, il a aussi rencontré d'autres hybrides plus ou moins gentils avec lui, comme Knuckles, Amy ou encore Cream. Il pensa alors que s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Sonic, il serait encore plus malheureux à ce stade. Surtout que le fait d'avoir de vrais amis devient de plus en plus rare.

Tails entendit des bruits de pas. Il se retourna et vit Sonic qui lui sourit. Il s'approcha de lui.

« -Tiens Tails ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais retourner ici pour me rappeler de notre rencontre. T'en souviens-tu encore Sonic ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens encore.

-J'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Je suis vraiment heureux d'être devenu ton ami…

-Tu veux dire meilleur ami ?

-Oui… C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire.

-Moi aussi, Tails. Je suis fier d'avoir un ami, un coéquipier comme toi… »

Face à ces mots, le renard sortit des larmes de joie et se précipite dans les bras de son frère de cœur qui le serra dans ses bras. Désormais, personne n'ose imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, leur amitié était l'une des choses les plus précieuses dans leurs cœurs. Et désormais, ils resteront heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

**Fin**

Alors, reviews ?


End file.
